halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erebus-class Stealth Frigate
=Conception= After the success of the stealth frigate Midsummer Night the UNSC's want for a standard issue stealthy hit-and-run ship. This was one of the principles the Erebus was constructed around. The UNSC also wanted a smaller sized ship that was also able to do reconnaissance with a small chance of being discovered while doing so. Design The ships super structure is mostly titanium and steel. Over this is 50cm of Titanium-A battle plate, which is covered in RADAR/LIDAR and heat dampening material. The ship is somewhat designed to fly in both space and in atmosphere. On the bottom there is a pair of 120mm cannons capable of firing in a vacuum. This gun is used the take out smaller ships and is usually controlled by the on board Artificial Intelligence. Also the gun can be retracted into the ship for faster Atmospheric flight. On top of the ship is a 50mm turret which can be lowered and covered with a plate of armor. This too is usually used for point defense and is controlled by the AI. On the back of the ship is the sensors, which are in a vacuum housing. A special MAC cannon was mounted on this class of ship. Built into the nose of the ship. The Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon fires a shell smaller than a regular MAC shell. Also it has the possibility to be armed with a pulse laser. =Role= In combat the Erebus uses it stealth capabilities to do hit and run assaults on larger ships like a CCS-class Battlcruiser. In a small group of 5 or so, they cruise around until they find a vulnerable target and destroy it. Also it may serve in an anti single-ship role by using it's HAMMER-X missiles, 50mm Point Defense Weapon or 120mm cannon. When not in combat it uses it's stealth to gather reconnaissance on enemy ships or battle groups. =Stealth Systems= Equipped with special LIDAR and RADAR jamming frequencers, it allows the ship to be virtually invisible in space. From special frequencers placed at several areas on the ship it emits certain sound and invisible light waves to disrupt sensor waves. This makes it appear "invisible" on most scanning frequencies. Also because of its relatively small profile it makes it hard for active sonar to pick up. Later an experimental Active Camouflage system was added that made the ship invisible. However this was only on one ship as ONI deemed the feature a waste since visuals weren't used for detecting ships. To capture Radiation and heat, the ship's reactor is enveloped in a special absorbing liquid that absorbs radiation and heat, which the Ship stores in special Heat/Radiation sinks, which are also designed to trap radiation and heat. =Repulsor Engines= The ship utilizes a twin Repulsor Engine system as it's main form of movement. Using borrowed Covenant technology, ONI developed faster and more efficient engines for non slip space travel. Much like the Covenant's engines these give off a blue glow. In addition to being more efficient than previous engines these engines are highly reactive to radiation leaked from Tritium-Deuterium Reactors. Another notable fact about the Erebus's engines is that they give it such thrust that they are able to travel at speeds similar to single-ships. Utilizing this speed they are able to use maneuvers that make it extremely difficult to be destroyed by Primary Capital ship weapons (IE: MACs or Energy projectors/plasma torpedoes). =Helmsman= Helmsman who pilot these ships are called Barnstormers because their daring is akin to the Barnstormers of the early 20th century. To reduce injury from such maneuvers the ship sounds a special alarm when the Helmsman goes into evasive action or Hit and Run tactics. All crewmen are supposed to find somewhere to strap in. Pilots are selected from the best and most experienced. In order to pass their final exam they must run a mock battle and try and dodge as many projectiles as possible. The best score was held by Captain Kyle Masterson, with a total of 85% projectiles evaded. The score to pass is 70%. 4/5 candidates for piloting end up either recycling or washing out. Testing scenarios are simulated full scale ship battles. The trial is similar to laser tag in that guns are used but instead of real munitions they use low powered laser's fired in short bursts to represent Point Defense Guns. The reason they use Point Defense Wweapons is because that is the main reason Erebus's take heavy damage is from all the stray projectiles and laser shots from capital ship's Point Defense Weapons. =Known Ships= *UNSC Normandy SR-1 *UNSC Erebus SR-2 *UNSC Minor Threat SR-3 *UNSC Stonewall SR-4 *UNSC Water Under The Bridge SR-5